Simple life
by Haseo55
Summary: Just a small crossover betten series, desnt follow Ar tonelico canon, just has some characters.


**Well there are no Naruto x Artonelico stories here so i desided to be the first even if it is a one shot,(also the story just keept me asking to writ it hahahahaha) Note this dosent follow the canon of Ar tonelico in anyway or form it just has some characters, also for those of you who know the series i posted picks of the ar tonelico girls that appear here on my profile. The reason i picked Misha was because she is my favorite female in anime,manga and video games.**

"_Sorry, but I don't love you anymore."_

"_You're pathetic."_

"_Everyone is better that you."_

"_You? A boyfriend? Don't make me laugh!"_

"_Sasuke-kun has always been better that you."_

Those were the words of his former comrades told him after the war, he was again seen as useless, as trash. But, he had a plan. On the last mission he had with the Konoha 12, he triggered it.

The mission was easy, defeat some bandits and missing nin that were around the village. When he was alone he created a special clone made of blood. It was an exact copy of him. He then killed the copy.

Sure enough, the entire village believed it. He didn't stay for the funeral, if they actually had one since he believed that they would party for finally being free of him. Either way he didn't care.

"Daddy," a voice spoke breaking the blond of his thoughts. There, in front of him, were his three daughters.

7-year-old Finnel was the oldest. She had dark, purple hair and light, purple eyes like his mother Kushina. She was wearing a kimono that was purple in color.

3-year-old Luca was his second daughter. She had short black hair, like her mother, and honey colored eyes. She was wearing a pink kimono.

Finally, 2-year-old Leyka was his youngest daughter. She had blond hair, like him, as well as blue eyes. She was wearing a white kimono.

"Daddy!" said Finnel while making a pout.

"What's up, Finnel?"

"Mommy said to hurry up, or we are going to be late to the start of the festival," she said. Luca and Leyka only nodded.

"Okay, okay, lets go then." He dropped to one knee, picking Leyka and carrying her in one arm and holding Luca in another. Finnel was riding over his shoulders. All three girls were laughing as well as their father.

"You four seem to be having fun," said a more mature female voice.

"Oh, Misha," said Naruto.

"Took you long enough, dear," Misha said, while also laughing at her husband and daughters. Misha had black hair, that was tied and lifted. She had green eyes and a perfect figure, which she had even after giving birth three times. She was wearing a white and red kimono.

Naruto Namikaze couldn't be happier. He finally had his real dream come true, to have a family. He loved his wife with all his heart and his three beautiful princesses. Back in Konoha, everyone said that he would be a horrible husband and father, but here he was with a wonderful family that anyone could envy.

After faking his death during a mission almost thirteen years ago, Naruto headed to the less shinobi populated areas. There he found a small and quiet village that welcomed him with open arms.

Some days after arriving, he encountered Misha and saved her from a group of bandits. Misha was a traveling singer, and was know for her beautiful voice. After that, both became close friends. After a few months, their relationship became something more and both started dating. Finally, when both were nineteen, they got married. Nine moths latter Misha gave birth to Finnel. Four years later Misha gave birth to Luca. A year after that, Misha gave birth to Leyka.

Naruto was no longer a ninja, but if it was necessary, he would defend the town and his family. He now lived a simple life as a farmer and writer. He made the choice to live like this for various reasons. The first was that after the war he was tired, but since he was a shinobi, a tool, he didn't have a say in the matter, especially since he was a Jinchuriki. The second was because he didn't want his daughters to live like that.

"**Well Kit, you finally arrived."** said a mysterious voice which made everyone turned around.

"Kyubi!" said both Luca and Leyka who ran and started to hug the small fox. Kyubi didn't fight it since he really liked the girls. Before marrying Misha, Naruto set the fox free of the seal. Naruto had discovered that the violent nature of the fox was due to the seal and the Sharingan's influence. Once free, he became more tame. Naruto's daughters loved to have him as a pet.

"Well, we should go," said Misha. With that, the family left to go to the town's annual winter festival. Unknown to the blond, his past was about to catch up with him.

**[Outside the small town]**

Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari had just arrived. Tsunade decided to take a small vacation, and with the problems the girls had with their boyfriends, they also needed it.

For Sakura, it was a dream come true to be with her Sasuke-kun, but after a while it was only a disappointment. Sasuke was never around and some times he would come and hit her for no reason.

Hinata didn't have it as bad physically with Kiba, but emotionally was another thing when she caught him cheating on her.

Ino and Sai didn't move beyond dating, and when she was with Choji it was the same.

For Tenten and Temari, neither Neji or Shikamaru had time to be with them because of their jobs.

One thing was for certain in the girls' minds. The boys were not the princes they made them to be. Almost thirteen years and they didn't move beyond dating, so future weddings were out of the question. Their minds brought them to their former blond lover. All of them told him he wasn't boyfriend material. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari said that because they thought they loved someone else. Hinata said that because she was tired of waiting.

Now, all came to regret their actions. Naruto was what all of them wanted. He was kind, caring and was would always be there when they needed him. Now he was gone.

"Well girls, let's go in. I heard they have a festival starting today. This will take your minds off your problems," said Tsunade, while the girls nodded.

The festival, just like other years, was a success. The closing ceremony was about to begin. All those who attended waited impatiently for the final event.

The mayor of the village came in front. "Now closing the festival, I present to you our very own song maiden. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Misha Namikaze," he said, while loud applause was heard.

Tsunade was shocked. "_Namikaze? Is she related to Minato?"_ Those were her thoughts. Her group had the same thoughts. Then, a beautiful woman with back hair and in a white kimono stepped forward.

"Thank you everyone, I will sing my heart out for all of you, especially to my precious daughters: Finnel, Luca, and Leyka, as well as my wonderful husband, Naruto," she finished.

The Konoha group's eyes widen after hearing the name. They look at the direction the singer pointed. There, in one of the stands, was a blond man that could pass for the Yondaime himself, except for the whisker marks on his cheeks. Alongside him were three little girls, one on each side and one on his legs.

Misha started to sing (Insert any Ar tonelico hymn you find appropriate), her voice filled with emotions and beauty. The melody relaxed everyone and brought blissful calmness to their troubled hearts.

When she finished, the people clapped and cheered because they were able to hear her beautiful voice again. Some people envy Naruto and his daughters, because she always sang for them while everyone else had to wait for every festival.

Finnel, Luca, and Leyka ran up to Misha and enveloped her in a hug. Naruto came next. He gave her a bouquet of flowers, then he gave her a hug, and finished with a passionate kiss on the lips.

In the stand, the Konoha kunoichi couldn't believe their eyes. Naruto was alive. This made them happy until they realized that he was married and had children. The girls, especially Sakura, were shocked that the one they bad mouthed about never having someone or family, was the one who beat them to it.

The girls were about to run to him, but Tsunade stopped them. She said that she would get to the bottom of this. They followed the family while remaining undetected and saw them go into a humble, but big house.

After a while, while looking through a window, they saw the family enter the living room. They saw Misha sitting in one of the sofas next to the fire. Naruto sat in another with the youngest girl on his legs. They saw that he was carrying a book. The two other girls sat in front of him, hearing him read. It was the portrait of a perfect family.

Then, a shock came to all of their faces as a big fox entered and lied down. The three girls glomped the fox, while Naruto and Misha only laughed. The girls were about to burst into the house, when Tsunade stopped them. She told them to wait, while she went to the house and knocked.

The door opened, revealing the singer they all saw moments earlier. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I would like to speak to Naruto please," said Tsunade.

"How do you know my husband?" Misha asked feeling a little worry, since she knew of Naruto's former life as ninja.

"Don't worry, I just want to talk," she said calming the woman in front of her. Misha nodded and allowed her to come in.

The Konoha girls thought that Tsunade was going to drag Naruto back to the village. They watched everything through the window.

Inside, Naruto was shocked. Tsunade was in front of him. He knew that it was over. He sent the girls with Kyubi back to their rooms, while Misha stayed by his side.

"So now what, Hokage-sama?" he asked, shocking Tsunade.

"Tell me two things Naruto. Why did you do it, and was it worth it?"

"Why? Do you really have to ask, Hokage-sama? I was miserable there. Everyone moved on with their lives. I didn't have anything back there, Sakura and the rest made sure of that when all of them dumped me for clan heirs. Also, you asked if it was worth it. Yes, it was definitely worth it." Naruto turned his head to Misha who took his hand in hers and gave it a light kiss. "If I hadn't done it, Misha would probably be dead and Finnel, Luca, and Leyka would not have been born. I don't regret anything Hokage-sama."

"What about those that missed you? The people at Ichiraku's, Iruka, Konohamaru, and his friends?"

"With the exception of Ayame and Teuchi, no one missed me beyond after few hours, since they had their lives. Besides, did you ever wonder why both Ayame and Teuchi were suddenly happy after their small vacation a couple of years back?"

It hit Tsunade. "They knew!"

"Who do you think are part of my little girls godparents squad? My three princesses are the goddaughters of not only the Ichiraku's, but Tazuna and Tsunami from Wave. They see Inari as their uncle. Koyuki, Toki, Haruna, Amaru, and Shion are also their godmothers."

"Is there a chance for you to come back?"

"I'm happy here. I don't have to worry and sleep with one eye open. Besides, if I come back, the council would bring charges of treason. Lets be honest, they need little reason to have me executed. Also, what of my daughters and Misha? Konoha would 'love' them same way they did me. Sorry Tsunade, but my family comes first. Besides, even if you tried to get me to come back, you would start the Fifth Shinobi War. However, it would be everyone against Konoha and that includes Fire Country turning their backs on you."

"What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto got up and went up the second floor of the house, leaving Tsunade alone with Misha. Moments later, Naruto returned with a stack of papers and presented them to Tsunade. To her shock, all of the papers were immunity papers for Naruto and his family. They were signed by all the in the Elemental Countries: Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Spring, Demon, Bird, Moon, Vegetable, Demon, and Wave. It was also signed by hidden villages: Sand, Rock, Mist, Cloud, Star, Waterfall, Moon, Grass, and Rain. The only place missing was the Leaf.

"You mean, everyone except Konoha knew you were alive?" Tsunade asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's what happens when you are a hero to most and a demon to few," he fired back. "Look Hokage-sama, please understand. If you ever cared about me or my parents, just leave. Let me live my life for once. For me and my family."

Tsunade, in a quick movement, got up and hugged the blond. "I'm glad you found your place" she said. "Naruto, for the first time in my life, I will act as your godmother." She then turned to Misha "Thank you for being there for him."

"I love him, nothing will change that. He gave me his heart and I will always cherish it," Misha said.

Tsunade only nodded and left the house leaving the pair of lovers to continue their lives.

When Tsunade came to the group, all started to ask questions as to why Naruto wasn't with her. She looked at them and turned to the house again seeing that the girls returned downstairs.

"Look," she said while pointing at the house, specifically the three girls. "Would you have liked it if someone came into your lives and took one of your parents away, leaving you and one of your parents alone? Naruto doesn't belong with us. His place is here," she said making the girls think.

"No, I can't accept this! Naruto belongs with me!" yelled Sakura, before being smacked by Tsunade.

"Hear me well, Haruno! You were the primary cause of him leaving! You only want him back to have someone to blame and have wrapped on your finger! GROW UP! THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!" screamed Tsunade, shocking those present. They had to agree, they had lost their chance. They made the wrong choice. They let their happiness get away from them. Just like they didn't wait for him, he didn't wait for them. They stared at the house once again, seeing the wonderful man, husband, and father Naruto had become.


End file.
